


A new wolf for Sansa

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [89]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Ghost has been missing and when Jon returns Sansa is dying to know if he found him. What Sansa doesn't know is that Jon and Ghost have a huge surprise for her!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99
Collections: JonsaWeek2019





	A new wolf for Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of JonsaWeek 2019 based on the prompt Wolves

“Did you find him?”

Jon could barely hide his smile, but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise right away. “Yeah…” He licked his lips and he folded his hands on his back to assure that his trembling hands wouldn’t betray him. “He just didn’t really wanna come home.”

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. “He didn’t?” For a moment she kept silent. “Why wouldn’t he want to come home? The two of your are linked, right?”

Fighting his smile became harder and harder. Yes, he and Ghost were linked. He wasn’t entirely sure in what way, but for some reason things that happened to him, happened to Ghost too and the other way round.

But it seemed that Sansa hadn’t completely realised that. Or she had at least not realised what would happen to Ghost now that Jon and Sansa had finally found each other and had decided to get married and share a life together.

And for now Jon wasn’t planning on making her any wiser. “I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Maybe he got sick watching us being together and such?” He locked his glance with hers and yet she still didn’t seem to make the connection. “Or maybe he feels a little left out now that he’s no longer the only number one in my life?”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Seriously, like a human girl and a male dire wolf are the same thing.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s not like I’m taking his place or something. He didn’t sleep in your bed, did he? Or at the very least he didn’t sleep with you, did he?”

“Of course not!” Jon shook his head. “We only shared a bed when it was really cold and I can assure you I was always fully clothed.” He bit his lip. “But, that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have urges or needs or wants or whatever you wanna call it…” Jon narrowed his eyes and stared at Sansa.

For a few seconds she seemed confused and then he saw the realisation slowly downing. “Wait a minute.” She raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Her voice went almost an octave up and she clapped her hands while her jaw dropped. “Ghost found a girlfriend, didn’t he? A female dire wolf? A mate?” There was a glimmer in her beautiful blue eyes and Jon was glad that he could finally allow the smile to brighten his own face.

“They seem kinda happy. I can’t blame him for not wanting to leave her behind.”

“Leave her behind?” Sansa shook her head and she reached for her coat, wrapping it around her tender shoulders. “Of course he shouldn’t leave her behind. I’m not standing in the way of true love. He should bring her home. Winterfell is big enough and it will be amazing to have all their little pups around and to watch them grow up and to teach them everything we’ve taught Ghost and Lady.” The smile on Sansa’s face faltered for a short moment, but then she shook her head and she grabbed Jon’s arm. “Come! Lead me to them!”

Jon laughed and he entwined his fingers with hers. “It’s a long walk.”

“I don’t care!” Sansa opened the wooden door and stepped outside.

Even though the night king and his army were gone, Winter was still coming. The first snow was already falling down on Winterfell and its surroundings and a thin layer of white covered the road.

After a mile Sansa started shivering and Jon wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders to press her to his body. After another mile her teeth started clattering, but she was way too stubborn to complain about it. After one more mile Sansa had her own arms wrapped around her too and her cheeks were almost as red as her hair. Her steps slowed, but she kept on walking. Jon knew her longer than today and she was most likely not gonna admit that she should have stayed at home and let Jon get the two lovebirds.

“We’re almost there.” Jon lead her away from the path. Trees now kept the worst cold and snow away from them, but Jon could barely feel his toes and fingers anymore.

Eventually he stood still in front of a small cave. “Here they are.”

“In there?” Sansa swallowed. “Is it safe to just walk in and disturb them?” She cocked her head slightly and Jon gestured with his hand to assure her that everything was alright.

“It’s Ghost. He knows how much I love you. No matter what, he won’t do anything.” If Jon hadn’t been absolutely certain about that he wouldn’t have let her walk in to begin with, but he followed Sansa until she all of a sudden stood still.

“She’s beautiful…” Her voice was barely a whisper and Jon saw how she tensed all her muscles while she carefully stepped forward. “Your wolf has an amazing taste when it comes to mates.”

Jon smiled. “It must be the link thing.”

Either Sansa didn’t hear him or she was too entranced with the female wolf in Ghost’s company. Carefully Sansa stepped towards the fiery light grey wolf. She held her hand out in front of her and once in a while she looked at Ghost to assure herself that it was still alright. “Will he also protect me against her?” She looked over her shoulder and reassuringly Jon nodded her.

“They have a link now too, San. I’m sure she knows she can trust you. And I’m sure he knows you can trust her.” Jon kept his distance. He already had had his time with the wolf, but she wasn’t his to befriend and love.

Years after Sansa had lost her own Lady, part of her heart and part of her soul, Sansa was now finally getting a new dire wolf. And this wolf wouldn’t be slaughtered for a crime it hadn’t commit, for simply existing.

This one would stay with Sansa until the day she would exhale her very last breath.

Jon would make sure of it. And if he had to, he would even give his life for it.


End file.
